


Caught

by Avalon83



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, M/M, Mentions of Narcissa & Lucius Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 05:54:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13874553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avalon83/pseuds/Avalon83
Summary: What would happen if Ron came in and caught Harry and Draco in Bed together? Well look no futher come and see





	Caught

**Author's Note:**

> So this idea came to me because I saw a meme of Drarry just a litle made up convo of ron finding Draco in Harry's bed. I couldn't get it out of my head so I whipped something up, it came out different the what I though it would. it is slightly AU which I didn't know it would be. Feel free to tell me what you think also feel free to look at my other story I am very proud of it and will have another one up soon.

Ron Weasley walked into the Gryffendor common room looking for his best friend and his girlfriend. He saw Hermione sitting in an armchair by the fire reading a book, but he didn’t see Harry at all.

He stood there and watched her for a moment just smiling at the way the fire reflected off her tan skin, how she had her beautiful hair up in a bun. To him she was the most beautiful woman in the world.

Ron walked over to her and sat on the arm of the chair “Hermione have you seen Harry” he asked her quietly making sure no one heard the conversation they were going to have.

Hermione put the bookmark in her book and looked up at her boyfriend and smiled a small smile at him quick. She was happier then she had been in a long time, she had a boy who loved her for who she was.

Registering what he was asking her the though about it for a moment, she hadn’t seen Harry since potions class like four hours ago. She frowned at her boyfriend “no Ron the last time I saw him was in potions”.

“Potions was four hours ago, we where supposed to go flying” he said with some panic. Everyone though Ron was dumb and absent minded yes, he was at some things potions he sucked at and he wasn’t as smart as Hermione and Harry.

He didn’t have to be as smart as them they loved him for who he was no matter what he said and did. He loved Hermione very much and would probably marry her one day, Harry on the other hand was his best friend.

He and Harry had a strong friendship, granted it didn’t always seem that way but when you are young you only see the shallow parts of things.

He realized he was losing his best friend the beginning of the summer after fourth year, he sat Harry down and talked to him about everything. The friendship slowly got stronger and by the time they started fifth year the two of them where best friends again.

Not saying they didn’t fight all best friends did, they also kept some things to themselves Harry didn’t want to know all the secrets of his and Hermione’s relationship.

He looked at Hermione “where could he have been these past four hours” he asked out loud.

Hermione put her hand on his and smiled up at him trying to calm him down “Ron honey maybe he is in his room” she told her boyfriend.

Ron nodded his head and kissed her lips softly and stood up to make his way up to the dorm room that he shared with Harry.

Coming back to do their 8th year they found out that all the returning students would share a common room.

The dorms would be two to a room, they could choose if everyone tried to get along, the ones who didn’t would share a room for the rest of the year.

At first it was hard to get along with everyone, ok mostly the Slytherins who returned.

McGonagall had decided for everyone to play a game of get to know you, this was a wizard game so when you picked a card you answered truthfully.

He learned that night that maybe Slytherin House wasn’t that bad of a house, also that maybe the ones who came back where not that bad themselves.

After that night things went from tense to an easy time in the common room, no one fought or yelled, everyone stayed with the cliques they had for many years.

It was the end of January and this whole week Harry has been missing when he or Hermione has been looking for him. That wasn’t anything new since they got back from Christmas break Harry would go missing for a couple of hours.

This time it was different this week it was longer, and Ron was beginning to worry about his best friend.

Ron told Hermione he would go and investigate the dorm room and see if Harry was there.

He walked up the stairs and found his and Harry’s room and opened the door quietly, he didn’t see Harry, but he did see clothes around Harry’s bed.

Ron walked to Harry’s bed and opened the curtain slowly and was shocked at what he saw.

“Harry mate why are you wearing Malfoy’s quidditch jersey” he as his best friend?

Harry for his part looked at Ron in quiet disbelief “Well you see umm, I stole it from him, because he is a git” Harry said with some nervous hesitation.

Ron nodded his head slowly not believing what he was seeing “yea ok mate I get that but tell me why he is in your bed with you” He asked?

Harry looked over at Draco who was laying back with his hands over his head smirking wearing Harry’s quidditch jersey.

“I umm stole him to because he is a git, a beautiful and sexy git” Harry said quietly.

Ron was still in shock just staring at the scene in front of him not knowing what to do or say. Apart of him wanted to yell and scream but then another part of him wanted to be the understanding best friend.

Draco for his part laughed softly leaning up and kissing Harry’s neck softly knowing that rest was over, and he wanted more of his boyfriend.

Harry for his part was trying not to let it show that Draco kissing his neck was getting to him, he wanted to talk to Ron about what he saw.

Draco moved Harry slowly until he was right up against him, he knew that Harry wouldn’t want to do anything atleast until he talked to his friends.

“Weasley go get Granger and give us Five minutes and Harry will tell you what is going on” Draco said once he moved his mouth away from Harry’s neck.

Harry nodded his head and watched Ron silently walk out the door and shut it, he turned to Draco “I knew this was bound to happen are you ok with this” he asked his boyfriend.

Draco grabbed Harry’s face and gave him a soft kiss on the lips, pulling back he looked at Harry “I am fine with telling anyone you want to tell. As long as I get to call you mine” He told Harry.

Everyone though Draco was a stuck-up snob, he knew everyone called him the ice prince of Slytherin. For the most part people would be right, his father was a jerk who made sure he had the perfect heir.

His mother on the other hand always made sure he knew what love and compassion meant, he just knew to show it in private and to the person you where meant to be with.

What Lucius never knew was since he could talk he was getting other lessons on how to be a Malfoy from his grandfather even after he died. Draco would go to his grandfather’s private study and take lessons.

Now that his father was in Azkaban and Draco was named Lord Malfoy he was determined to bring the Malfoy name back to what it was when his grandfather Abraxas was alive.

Both boys put on boxers and jeans, for Harry to get Draco to wear jeans was a trial. He would only agree if it was designer ones and Harry would agree to get new clothes.

His friends tough he was staying at Hogwarts for Christmas but really, he went home with Draco, at the time they were friends who admitted to liking each other.

Draco sat on the made bed thank you house elves for that one Harry sat in front of him as Draco wrapped his arms around Harry’s waist.

The door opened and in walked Ron and Hermione holding hands, Ron looked nervous as all get out and Hermione just looked confused.

Harry saw his friends walk up to them and grabbed the desk chair and sat down “So Harry what is going on, Ron told me what he saw” Hermione said softly.

To say Harry was nervous would be an understatement, he closed his eyes for a second and just breathed in Draco’s sent and felt his boyfriend squeeze his waist softly.

That was all he needed was for Draco to keep him calm and grounded, he opened his eyes and looked at his best friends “so I have to tell you something and you can’t interrupt me until I get done is that clear” he asked his friends?

They both looked at Harry knowing whatever they where going to hear they might not like but whatever it was they would allow Harry to explain himself, so with that idea in mind both nodded their heads.

Harry took a deep breath “well after the Halloween dinner Draco came up to me and wanted to talk to me alone. I was hesitant at first but then I could tell he was being honest, so we went to a deserted classroom and talked” Harry said softly.

“He proceeded to thank me for sending his father to Azkaban and getting his mother off, and for helping him not get the dark mark. We spent the next 2 hours talking, and everyday after that just talking getting to know one another” he said quietly.

He turned to Draco and smiled “the beginning of December he told me he liked me and wanted to take me out but knew people wouldn’t understand. We went on dates in the Room and Requirement and I went to spend Christmas with him” Harry said as he turned back around to his friends.

“We just started progress our relationship this past two weeks, this week was the first time we went all the way. I am not asking you to be his best friend I am asking you to respect that he is the man that I love and want to spend my life with” Harry said quietly smiling at Draco.

Hermione and Ron looked at each other not knowing what to say on one hand both here upset that Harry kept a relationship from them, and with Malfoy of all people. On the other you could just look at them and see the love between them.

Before either one could say anything, Draco make his presence known “look Weasley and Granger I won’t lie and say I want you both to be my friend, I will tell you that Harry’s happiness means everything to me. I promise to respect both of you to the best of my ability mostly because I love him” he said looking at both with a sneer on his face.

Hermione looked at her best friend “Harry your happiness is important to me, with I get why you said you fell for Malfoy here. I’m not saying he isn’t nice looking, but his personality is something to be desired” she said looking at Malfoy.

Before Harry or Draco could say anything, Ron piped up “I don’t like Malfoy and that will not change, no matter how much you want it to Harry I am truly sorry Malfoy can explain it better then me. I will respect your decision and try to get along with him to the best of my ability because I want you to be happy” Ron said quietly.

Draco looked at both of Harry’s friends “Look granger I don’t like you and as of right now that won’t change. I don’t like you not because of your blood status or the fact that you are mixed contrary to what you believe. I don’t like you because you think you are smarter then everyone first, and you can’t accept that someone is smarter. I also don’t like the fact that you come into this world with a self-entitlement, thinking that you will change the world and not looking at the world you came into” he looked at her.

“You came into the wizarding world demanding for muggle-borns and the traditions you loved in the muggle world to be celebrated here. You never once learned or even though that wizards have our own traditions and or ideals. You get mad when people call you a mudblood and I get it but you never asked anyone why you where called that. You are ignorant of the world you live in and claim to love, you are also very prejudiced against anyone who you believe is wrong. You never once took the time to maybe ask why I acted the way I did” he said to her.

“As for Ron the reason we don’t get along is our family has a feud going and it can only end when the head of each house agrees, and the money is paid. The problem is the Weasleys are the ones who owe the Malfoys Millions of gillions on a business deal gone wrong” Draco said quietly.

He looked at Ron “I will try and respect you also, but I can’t make promises, If I had the power I would end the feud, but it is a binding one that can only end when the money is paid by your father” he said.

Harry for his part just sat there and knew that things were not great, but it was the best he could do right now. His boyfriend was trying and for Draco that was all he could ask for, he understood where his boyfriend stood with Hermione and wasn’t going to make them become friends.

If he could hang around his friends and boyfriend at the same time he would be great, he knew that things would be said and looks will be given but it was all worth it.

He missed the main conversation all he got was everyone agreeing to be respectful or as respectful as they could because they all cared and or loved Harry.

He smiled and thanked his telling them they were the best in the world, He watched them walk out the door slowly.

He turned around and sat in Draco’s lap “thank you for being amazing and understanding” he said.

Draco for his part leaned up and kissed Harry’s lips softly, the kiss slowly started to heat up and they fell back into bed and under the covers.

Clothes started to come off and moans could be heard through the room, two boys who loved each other continued to show it to each other.

Hours later Draco was laying next to his naked boyfriend smiling softly thanking whatever powers where in the sky for giving him this wonderful man in his life.

He would forever make sure Harry was happy and loved and cared for, even if that meant being friendly to his friends cause the man in his arms was well worth it.


End file.
